A Prince's Freedom
by SakurArashi
Summary: Can a lonely Prince find freedom? This story is AU, OCC, I think. 1x2
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm back!! This is my new fic, hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, got it?  
  
It's beta-ed!! Finally got her to beta it!! Thanks Naomi! Enjoy, I hope.  
  
"Yo!" speech 'huh' thoughts _what!?!?_ emphasis  
  
A PRINCE'S FREEDOM  
Prince Heero of Yuy was bored out of his mind. The castle may be big, but not big enough for the teenage prince. He wanted to escape the palace grounds and live his own life. His 'friends' tried to help him, but they failed in making the silent boy happy.  
  
His parents, Queen Sally and King Wufei, were very worried about him. They wanted him to be happy, but they also wanted him to stay in the palace where there wasn't any danger.  
  
The prince often wondered what it would be like outside the palace grounds. He had heard many rumors about the gangs out there, but he wasn't afraid of them. Well, not very much. The boy could sit for hours just looking at the people outside and wishing he was right there with them.  
  
There was a ball that night, where the King and Queen would announce the engagement of Prince Heero of Yuy and Princess Relena of Peacecraft.  
  
Of course the Prince didn't know this, but did as his parents wished. He dressed in his most handsome clothes, and bared the crown on his proud head.  
  
At the ball where royalties from all over the world. Prince Trowa of Barton and his boyfriend Prince Quatre of Winner Trowa's parents, Lady Une and King Treize Quatre's parents, Lady Noin and King Zechs. And of course Princess Relena of Peacecraft. Her parents had died the year before, and she was still depressed about it, so she didn't want them to be named.[1]  
  
When the prince came out of his chamber and into the ballroom, it became quiet. Heero looked at them all, 'What's the matter with them?' Then he noticed Princess Relena, who was smiling brightly and walking towards him. She latched onto his arm, and dragged him with her to his parents. The King and Queen stood and smiled at them.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank everyone of you for being here at Prince Heero's and Princess' Relena's big day."  
  
Heero was getting suspicious as he listened to his parents. 'This can't be good,' he thought 'They haven't discussed anything _big_ with me.'  
  
The King continued with his speech.  
  
"Prince Heero and Princess Relena are going to be wed in July!"  
  
The people at the ball applauded and murmured 'congratulation', while Heero stood there, frozen with wide eyes. 'NO, this can not happen! They know I'm homosexual. Why are they doing this?' Princess Relena knew of the wedding long before the ball, and had accepted. Now she tried to drag Heero out on the dance floor, but he easily resisted.  
  
"Princess, please, I have to talk to my parents." He said in his usual, monotone voice.  
  
"But Heero," the Princess whined, "I'm your fiancée, you have to dance with me!"  
  
But Heero was already gone.  
  
When he saw his parents, they were talking with Prince Quatre. "Excuse me, Prince Quatre, but I have to talk with my parents. It's very urgent." And without waiting for a reply he dragged his parents to an empty room. "Mother, Father, you know I love you...but if you don't take back this announcement, I'll KILL YOU!!!! You know I'm homosexual! I do NOT like girls in any other way than friendship!"  
  
"Now, now, Heero. You know you have to produce a heir to the throne." His Father said. "Relena is the best Lady and Princess to help you with that." He winked at his son. "Besides, maybe she can cure you of that horrible disease."  
  
"What disease?" The Princes asked, incredulous.  
  
"The one you call 'homosexual'." His mother said, frowning. "It would be better if you were cured at the end of this year, right Darling?" She looked at her husband, not seeing the disbelieving stare her son sent her.  
  
"You think being homosexual is a disease? Why do you accept Trowa and Quatre, then?"  
  
"What about them? They are such loving friends, Trowa even kissed Quatre when he had sprained his ankle."  
  
"Mother, Trowa kissed Quatre because Quatre is his BOYFRIEND!!!"  
  
"Now, now, dear, don't throw dirt at them, they are not sick, like you."  
  
Heero's patience was, oh so slowly, floating away. He had had ENOUGH. And when the Prince had had ENOUGH, you should leave him alone, but only Trowa and Quatre had ever learned this.  
  
"Heero, darling, are you well? You look kind of flushed."  
  
Heero didn't respond. He turned on his heal and left his parents feeling confused.  
  
Heero went straight for his room. He didn't want to deal with people right now. He lay on his bed to think. He had almost fallen asleep when he came up with the perfect plan, he would run away from home!  
  
He was going to wait until nightfall, so as to not be discovered. Unfortunately for him, Princess Relena came by to keep him company as he was 'sick', and to grope him a little. When the sun had sunk below the horizon, he firmly told Relena to leave. She, however, did not listen to him, and hid right outside his door.  
  
When the Prince had packed a few of his most important things, he silently, as to not wake anyone, tiptoed his way out of the castle. He didn't notice the pink-clad figure behind him.  
  
Once he'd gained a lot of distance from the place he'd called 'home' for sixteen years, he dared lay down on the ground to rest. He fell asleep. The sleep, however, was turned short when he heard something. He was alert after a second or so. There, on the ground next to him, stood two big, ugly men, with his bag and some ropes. The same ropes that had been used to tie his arms and legs together. He went very still.  
  
The men roughly hauled him up by the ropes and forced him to stumble along with them. When he lost his balance, the bastards did nothing to help him, but dragged him along. Little did they know, that they were being watched by a narrowed pair of eyes.  
  
When the men thought they had come long enough, they tied the end of the rope to a tree and searched through his bag.  
  
"Damn, I bet that the kid comes from a very healthy family, don't ya think, Jay?"  
  
"My opinion exactly, Gee."[2]  
  
"Makes me even more horny to know that he probably hasn't been fully screwed before."  
  
Heero, who had been thinking of a way to cut his ropes, froze at those words. He didn't know what they meant, but the way that Gee said it, it sounded like something horrible.  
  
Gee got up and went to him. "Ye can' cut these ropes, babe. They're the strongest ones ye can find 'round here."  
  
Gee reached for Heero, but he backed away. Gee's gleeful look changed into one or irritation. "Come on, baby, I won't hurt ye. Much."  
  
Heero kept backing up, until his back hit the tree he was bound to. Gee stood an inch or two away from him, a visible bulge in his trousers. Gee closed the distance and took Heero's chin in his hand.  
  
"Now, ye made me angry, pretty boy. I'm not a nice person when I'm angry." His other hand groped his body. Heero tried to squirm away, but then Gee slapped him, hard. He almost fell to the ground. Suddenly, Gee's lips were on his, and kissing, in lack of a better word, him so hard he was going to have bruises.  
  
Out of nowhere, someone dragged Gee off of his body, so he could breathe. He saw a black and blue Gee being tossed into the woods, along with a just as nicely image of Jay.  
  
"AN' STAY THERE!!!"  
  
"Are ye all right, kid?" A concerned voice asked.  
  
"I..I think so."  
  
"C'mere."  
  
"I can't, I'm tied to the tree."  
  
"Not anymore." Surprisingly, Heero's hand's were free from the ropes. He got up slowly and stumbled his way over to where he had heard the husky voice.  
  
The poor Prince tripped and almost hit the ground, when the person caught him. Heero's mind finally registered what Gee and Jay had been on the verge to do to him. He began shaking, and silent tears made their way down his cheeks. The stranger embraced him, and the Prince clung to him like a lifeline.  
  
"It's gonna be all right, kid. They won' hurt ya anymore." The boy said soothingly. After a while, Heero's shaking calmed and the sobs subdued.  
  
"Thank you." The quiet statement didn't shock the Prince's savior. He chuckled lightly. "It was nothing. Couldn't let them do that to anyone."  
  
"Um..if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
  
"Where are my manners? Forgive me. My name is Duo Maxwell, da leader of Shinigami's Children, or SC fo' short."  
  
Duo untangled himself from Heero and started cleaning up the things the Prince had packed in his bag , and put them where they belonged. He handed the bag to the Prince. "You'd better leave now, Prince, before ya ge' hurt." And with that the man disappeared.  
  
"W-wait a second!! How did you know I'm the prince?!" Only silence answered him. He sighed and made his way home. He hadn't counted on pervert's like Jay and Gee. He decided he was safer at home. He was halfway to the palace when someone suddenly latched onto his arm and the Royal Army made itself known.  
  
"Oh Heero, I was SO worried. I saw the little street rat hold you down when you were crying, so I got the Royal Guard to save you."  
  
"Princess," a guard called. "What do you want us to do now?"  
  
"I want you to find the little rat with a braid and throw him in jail."  
  
Heero was too shocked to protest, and when he came around, the army had left them to search for Duo Maxwell.  
  
'Poor kid. He's been through a lot in one night. Those damn fools Jay and Gee. If only they would learn to control themselves.' Duo sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy he rescued a couple of days before. He had heard, of course, that the Royal Guard was after him, so he hid himself in a old abandoned church. Only him, Jay, and Gee knew about this place, but Duo feared that the two morons would tell the guards, because he interrupted their 'party'.  
  
He was right, after a week of hiding in the smell church, he heard footsteps outside the building. Suddenly, the door was yanked open.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! We have come with orders to get you arrested!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For molesting the prince, what else?!"  
  
Duo stayed silent after that. So that was the official version of what happened. Not much he can do about it. He followed the guards to the palace.  
  
"Your majesties, we are now charging Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Heero's head snapped up. 'Duo Maxwell?' He saw two guards leading Duo up the corridor to his throne. Without being told, Duo bowed deeply before them.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! You have been arrested for kidnapping and trying to rape my son, Prince Heero! Are you confessing your sin?!"  
  
Duo looked at him warily.  
  
"Ya know, King, I never lie, so how can I confess something I haven't done?"  
  
"It's obvious that he lies, my King. You should take him to the prison right away."  
  
Heero looked at his father.  
  
"Father, don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"Why would you want to talk with this scum?" Heero continued to stare.  
  
'sigh' "Very well, go on."  
  
Heero left the throne and walked forward, stopping right before Duo. "Duo, I need to thank you, for saving me." Everyone gasped. "Without your help, I surely would have died."  
  
"Oh, come on. I couldn't let them rape ya, Prince. It's a terrible thing to go through."  
  
"You mean..." Heero trailed off, unsure. Duo nodded. "Thats terrible! Where were your parents?"  
  
"I don' have any parents. Or if I do, I don' remember them." The whole room was now silent.  
  
Suddenly, a whole bunch of filthy children ran into the room. The people stood to the side, not wanting to get mud and other things on their clothes. The kids ran straight to Duo, throwing their short arms around him, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. "DUO!!!!!!"  
  
"Woah!! Easy, I not dead, or sumthin'." Duo looked a little worried, "What are ya doin' here, brats? I thought I told ya to stay home." The children looked guilty.  
  
"We came to rescue you." Duo threw his head back and laughed. "Some rescue." He said when he had his breathing under control again. Then he grabbed hold of a little girl and lifted her in the air, spinning. The girl laughed, delighted that her 'uncle' Duo were playing with her again. "Unc'e Duo!" The other kids ran around Duo and the girl, also laughing and playing tag.  
  
The Prince just watched, his cobalt eyes bright with longing to be one of them. Suddenly, Duo stopped and held out his hand for Heero, flashing a grin. Heero eyed the hand a second or two, and then grabbed it without hesitation. Duo spun him around on the floor so that he stood face to face with the braided boy. Heero let a little smile appear on his face and quickly spun the other boy around. Duo laughed and slid out of his grip whirling around to the Prince's back and pushed him forward a bit. Heero stumbled, and the children, who seemed to understand, accepted Heero as their friend.  
  
The coffee-haired boy had never been so happy. He finally had real friends, and he was in love with a beautiful violet-eyed, young man.  
  
tbc  
  
Well folks, what do ya think? Review please.  
  
[1] I ran out of characters. [2] Well... ok, I didn't came up with anyone else, and someone has to play the bad guys.  
  
Tips, ideas, anything. Send to me at moonprincess_87@hotmail.com 


	2. Chappie 2

Heya all!! Here is the second chapter of the story, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
"Yo!" speech 'huh' thoughts _what!?!?_ emphasis -sound- listening and hearing something soming or leaving  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
A PRINCE'S FREEDOM  
  
That night Heero got Duo and the kids out of the castle, undiscovered. They tookcover in the dark shadows and bid their time. Heero wanted so much to go withthem, but the Prince knew he had to stay in the castle and do anything he couldto help the poor and homeless.  
  
Relena, or The Scary Pink Thing as Heero called her, was, as usual, hiddenbehind a tree not so far away. She watched trough narrowed eyes as HERFIANCÉE was helping that, that street rat to escape! Damn! That piece of dirthad al ready wrapped her poor Prince around his finger with his lies andseductive tricks. Ohhhhh, he was in big trouble, the sleeze ball. 'Although,'she thought, 'it would almost be a shame to just cut that hair off.'  
  
Later...  
  
Heero woke up to someone making their way into his room. Not giving away that hewas awake and alert, he listened. The intruder, whoever they were, seemed to bevery clumsy, and LOUD. One time, it tripped over it's own two feet and ended upface first on the floor. The prince could tell because the figure gave a long,LOUD shriek right before it was muffled by a cloth on the floor. Heero had tobite his tounge to keep from laughing.  
  
After a while, the shadow stood up and made it's way over to the bed. Heeropeered up at it, but it was too dark for the figure too see his eyes. The darkshadow lifted the covers and climbed in.  
  
Heero thought he would have a little 'fun' with the person who layed beside him.He pretended to snore loudly and rolled this way and that. At one time, herolled on top of her, with his back at her front (Shadow choked on his hair!).Then he flayed out his arms so that the person flew out of the bed and onto thefloor, butt first. The shadow howled loudly, and Heero couldn't hold it inanymore. He began to laugh, quietly at first, then louder then he everremembered laughing before.  
  
Heero clapped his hands twice and the lights came on. The shadow sat on thefloor, blinking rapidly and rubbing it's sore bum. The Prince looked down andsaw none other then Relena.  
  
"Relena," he growled out, "What are you doing in here?!" He was not happy to seeher. Not at all.  
  
Relena gulped. "I thought it would be appropriate to share a bed, now that weare to be wed."  
  
Heero's scowl deepened, "Relena, when you think of something like that, discussit with the other person first! Or don't do it at all! I could have killedyou."  
  
"You weren't even awake!" The Princess screamed.  
  
"Really? You'll have to be a little more quieter if you want to sneak up onsomeone, especially a trained Prince!" When Relena only stood there, lookinginnocent and confused, he snapped. "I was specially trained for emergencies! Incase the army should need the best solider there is, they're sending me off towar!"  
  
Relena was mortified. "But, Hee-chan, what if you die? What if you die before weare married and we can't have children, or grandchildren, or grow oldtogether..."  
  
'It would be bliss, MISS Relena!' He had to bite his tounge again to keep fromsnickering out loud.  
  
Suddenly, he came up with a plan. His expression changed from glum to bright inless than 30 nanoseconds. "Relena, I need to be alone for a while..."  
  
Relena looked at him funny. "Why?"  
  
"I do not feel so good, all of sudden." 'please let it work please let it workplease let it work'. "Could you please leave me alone for the rest of the day?And please inform my parents that I wish to see no one at all. Thank you Relena,BYE!" With that, he pushed her out of his room and closed the door. He leanedhis back against it and sighed.  
  
When he couldn't hear the -clack clack- of her high heel clad feet, he openedthe heavy door, looked carefully around for any sign of people, then called forthe guard. He had a special guard, hired to watch and protect only Heerohimself. "Guard!" He whispered, quite loudly I might add, and sure enough, theguard soon appeared, walking briskly to the place the boy stood. The Princeushered him ino the room and closed the door after checking for spies.  
  
tbc  
  
Sorry for the delay guys. I had a writer's block. Umm... I know it's over amonth since I updated this, and this chapter is short, but I'm glad I gotsomething out.  
  
R/R people. Tips/ideas: moonprincess_87@hotmail.com  
  
rainstorm lady 


	3. last chapter

Ok, this is the last chappie, people. I think it sucks, but I don't have much imagination either.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, got it?  
  
It's beta-ed!!  
  
"Yo!" speech 'huh' thoughts _what!?!?_ emphasis  
Chapter 3: The Great Escape  
  
The guard left Heero's room undiscovered. Heero himself was sitting on his bed, making plans for the night.  
  
Relena was curious and worried about her prince, there wasn't one person in the castle who could remember the last time their prince got sick. And suddenly, he got sick. Something was wrong, but what?? She couldn't, for her life, figure out what it was. And it was getting frustrating, damnit!  
  
The King and Queen was also worried, but decided against visiting their son. If he said he wanted privacy, he would get privacy. Especially after the last time someone disturbed him. The poor solider was still going in therapy.  
  
Duo had everything under control out on the streets. He was still the leader of the little kids, and he'd won a great respect from the other gangs on the street, because he came out again(alive!!) from the castle, and had chatted with the Prince himself!! Of course, some were jelous too, but if they bothered Duo too much, he would just beat them up and throw them into an alley. But he missed the prince. Heero had been one of the few friends he'd had, in his own age, who understood the same things he did. He wanted his friend back!  
When dusk came, Heero was ready. The solider had come back with extra clothes, food, money and several thick blankets and sheets. He had told everyone he was feeling terrible, but he felt a little guilty by playing dirty. But then he remembered the engagement to Relena, and his heart would be filled with hate about the things his parents and 'friends' had done to him over the years.  
  
Soon, the only lights outside was the bright full moon and the thousands of twinkling stars that shone on the sky. The Prince snuck quietly out of his room, down the corridor. He stopped outside his parents bedroom, slipping a note under the door. Then he continued quickly and quietly to sneak outside the castle. The heavy wodden door that sealed the palace inside the big town, was open a bit, just as he'd ordered. He was hardly outside before it closed behind him with a loud 'BOOM'. The Prince stopped for a while, letting the feeling flow into him. Free, he had never felt free before, happy, he was finally out of his golden cage, frightened, he didn't know anything about this and sad, he was never going to meet his family again, if he could prevent it.  
  
Heero had walked around for a while, just exploring, when he heard a cough. His head snapped to the side, eyes narrowed. Then they widened in surprise and he stood there gaping like a fish.  
  
Duo smiled, it wasn't often you could sneak up on the trained Prince. He caught Heero's eyes. "I knew it was only a question of time 'til ya came here." Heero smiled. "I couldn't just leave you and the little one's, now could I?" Duo thought for a moment. "What will the King and Queen think? And your 'fiancée'?" The Prince stepped closer to the longhaired bandit. "I don't care. They've never loved me, never cared for me in 16 years, as you've showed me in less than 16 days." The braided boy smirked. "Thank you for having such high thought of me, my Prince." Heero cringed. "Please don't call me that anymore, Duo. That part of my life is over. I'm juct a commoner now, like you and the kids." "Come then, commoner, and I'll show you where we sleep."  
  
The ex-Prince followed Duo to a little shelter, made out of wood and old newspapers, and much else Heero couldn't identify. It was build in an alley, and only of two walls, so that the end of the alley was one wall, on the sides, it had two wood with newspaper walls, and the front had only a dirty old rag that hung down to the floor. There was several holes in it, too spy if there was other gang-children out there. Resting on the walls were more of the sood and paper, so that it made out a little roof, so the rain wouldn't get in ang get everyone wet and sick. It looked just like a little house without doors and windows.  
  
Heero spread the blankets and sheets all over the children before settling down beneth one with Duo. They both sell asleep with happy smiles on their faces.  
  
In the mornig, at the palace:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! He's gone!! He's really gone!!! My baby's gone, and he's never returning!!!" That was Queen Sally, who'd read the note before her husband, who woke with a start and jumped out of bed, thinking they were being attacked. He was buck naked too, but that's beside the point. He kneeled beside his wife and read the note. His eyes got older and older as the sentences passed. He let the paper slip to the floor and embraced Sally, who sobbed brokenly.  
  
Princess Relena had gotten a shock at Heero's disapperance, and sat in her bed with her knees up by her chest and rocking slowly back and forth.  
  
It was after noon that King Wufei came into Relena's room, looking deadly. "You were the one who made him leave!" He barked. "You are to be headless(what's the name?? Someone choppes the head of the person) within the end of this day!!" He stormed out of the room.  
  
And Heero and Duo were just waking up, Heero had his head on Duo's chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. Suddenly, the children began to pop back into the 'house'. They laughed at the pairs shocked faces. They were going to have fun, teasing the new couple, and their new dad.  
  
Fin  
  
Hope you liked it, I hated it.  
  
Tips/Ideas: moonprincess_87@hotmail.com 


End file.
